Sick Dei
by BrandNewOrange
Summary: Deidara is sick, Sasori feels guilty


I just wanted to write a SasoDei :( I think it failed though. They're all hideously out of character I know. But yeah, I was inspired by my own tango with swine flu this week to write about someone else being sick. I'll try harder next time. Hopefully this is somewhat cute? and I've had all the pig based insults this week, my sister has decided to rename me wilbur, hence where I got the joke from. hope somebody likes this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. or swine flu. that owns me.

* * *

Deidara rolled over in his bed. It was hot and the sun streaming through his opened window was hurting his eyes. He just wanted to sleep some more, his head was pounding and his throat was sore. He cracked one eye open slightly as he reached for the drink Sasori had left him on the bedside cabinet. The ice in it had completely melted now, but it was still refreshingly cool.

Where was Sasori come to think of it? The last Deidara had seen of him was several hours earlier when he'd brought the drink. He didn't let it bother him too much; even normally he didn't hear much from the puppet master all day. Deidara expected to see even less of his red haired lover now he was sick.

The piercing tones of his phone rang out from under the pillow and Deidara fished it out before answering.

"What?"

"Yo Wilbur, I can't reach your fucking boyfriend, where's he at?" Hidan's obnoxious voice sounded from the phone. Deidara frowned.

"I'm going to come over there and cough in your face," he threatened, "and I don't know where Danna is I just woke up," with that he put the phone down. He'd had enough of Hidan making fun of him since he caught this flu. The white haired foul mouth had been teasing him, saying now he had swine flu he'd turn into a pig. Deidara tried to ignore it, but being stuck in one house with no means of escape didn't help when the jashinist came to call.

He tried to ring Sasori's phone himself after hearing Hidan couldn't reach him. It was true, the redhead's phone was turned off. The blonde wondered if something was wrong, and dragged himself out of bed.

Sure enough his home was empty besides himself. He stopped his search in the kitchen, where he had to take his medication. He grimaced as he swallowed the bitter tasting capsule, and collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs. The blonde sculptor couldn't wait until this prescription was finished and he could leave the house again. True, it was nice to have Sasori, not to mention several other of his friends, doting on him. But, the sight of the same rooms day after day irritated Deidara to no end.

There was the sound of a key turning in the lock, and Deidara's ears perked up. He staggered to the living room to welcome Sasori home. However, it was not Sasori that had arrived.

"Oh, hey Kisame," he coughed out disappointed.

"Hey Deidara, you should be in bed," his shark-like friend stated, closing the door gently. "Sasori asked me to come over and feed t-shirt, and see how you were doing," t-shirt was Sasori and Deidara's cat. They'd named the poor kitten during a drinking contest, its full name being Alfredo t-shirt bits Lewis Hamilton Snack a Jack the third. It had markings on it that made it look like it was wearing a t-shirt, and of all the names it had been given it now only answered to t-shirt.

"I'm okay, un," Deidara lied, falling onto the couch. Kisame chuckled at his response and covered him with a ragged green throw.

"You don't look fine," he replied.

"Where's Sasori?" Dei murmured, feeling sleep grab him again. He didn't hear Kisame's answer he had already drifted off.

Kisame smiled to himself as the small cat ate at his feet. He looked over to Deidara on the couch, poor guy. He'd had the flu himself just two weeks prior, so didn't think he'd catch it again. Itachi was sick with it at the moment as well, presumably he'd caught the virus from Kisame.

The blonde was sleeping peacefully now, probably dreaming about his red haired boyfriend. Sasori, upon finding Deidara had swine flu had been steering clear, scared of catching it himself. It was a shame really, the redhead had shut himself away in his gallery across town, only visiting his home briefly to give the blonde a meal before vanishing again. Kisame decided he'd say something, after all, when he'd been sick it drove him crazy being stuck in the same room for a week. And he didn't have the annoyance of Hidan calling him famous pig names every time he called.

Then again he had punched Hidan the first time he'd tried that, much to Kakuzu's irritation. Kisame smirked fondly at that little memory. Turning on the tap, he let it run cold, and filled the blonde a glass of fresh water for when he awoke. He also made a turkey sandwich, but that was for himself. He figured if he was going to be doing Sasori's dirty work he'd reward himself. Finishing his food he stole a can of diet coke from the fridge for Itachi, and finally he picked up t-shirt the cat and deposited him out of the back door.

He left through the back door himself, not wanting the cat to sneak back in, and left for his own home. Perhaps he'd drop by again tomorrow.

Sasori returned home to find his blonde lover asleep on the couch. He was sweating heavily, a frown on his pale face. Sasori sighed, and went to collect a damp cloth, folding it and placing it onto Deidara's forehead. He sat down in his favourite armchair and began to read. Kisame had been to the gallery and accosted him for avoiding the other man, claiming it was his responsibility to stay at home and look after the other.

The truth was he wasn't purposely avoiding Deidara. True, he didn't want to get sick, and he had taken to sleeping elsewhere, but he was actually working on a present for the blonde. Said blonde was now stirring in his sleep, groaning about someone named Wilbur. He assumed it was Hidan's doing, and went back to his book.

"Sasori?" a scratchy voice met his ears moments later. Sasori looked up, to see Deidara was awake, just. "ah, you are back. Where've you been?" Deidara used what little strength he had to sit up, propping his aching body against a plump cushion.

"I was at the gallery, working on a painting," he replied. "have you taken your medicine?"

"un," came the reply. Deidara was having some of the drink Kisame had left him, he could hear the blonde gulp it down thirstily. Sasori felt a small twinge of guilt. He stood up and went to sit by the blonde. He held out the back of his hand to Deidara's head. Oh good, his temperature had gone down.

The blonde leant onto the older male's hand gratefully, sighing happily. Sasori remained impassive, allowing Deidara to sprawl all over him. He did feel slightly bad for leaving the younger one to fend for himself all day. But that had been why he sent Kisame. Deidara understood that right?

"I missed you Danna," Deidara mumbled, cuddling up to him. Sasori shook his head, dispelling any worrisome thoughts. It didn't seem like the blonde had minded his absence. He hugged him tightly.

They lay on the couch for the rest of the evening, Deidara drifting in and out of his fever induced sleep. Sasori got up only to refill the glass of cold water, and snuggled as close to the blonde as was possible. Deciding it was time for bed, he lifted Deidara in his arms. He had to put him down right away again however, something was tickling his nose.

He sneezed.

Oh no.

"Ha, now you're the pig in the city," Deidara laughed. Sasori groaned. If he'd caught this flu...violent thoughts paraded in his head before he felt a weight at his waist. He looked down to see Deidara hugging him,

"At least we can be sick together, un?" he smirked. Sasori allowed himself a small smile. He supposed it wasn't so bad.


End file.
